Human remains bags or body bags are utilized in various applications for the storage and transport of deceased humans. Fields of use include those by civilians and military, medical, mortuary, and investigative personnel. Human remains bags are traditionally designed to contain normal bodily fluids and gases resulting from natural decay and decomposition. In some instances, for example in military situations, the human remains bag must be able to maintain its integrity over an extended period of time before the human remains may be further cared for. During this extended period, bodily fluids and gases will continue to escape from the remains and be trapped within the remains bag.